Rising love
by eleventiredgays
Summary: A shop!AU where Reina works as a waitress and meets Kumiko, the new girl.


A frustrated sigh escaped from lip-gloss coated lips. Fingers hit wood in an irritated rhythm.

It had been way to quiet today for Reina Kousaka. She played with a strand of her long black hair with her left hand while her right continued its drumming.

A guest had been studying the book corner while another guest had just been staring outside with a cup of coffee in their hand.

" Reina,"

The voice made Reina look up. Reddish eyes met violet. " I get that your bored. But please, your drumming is making our guests uncomfortable." Kaori said with a kind voice. Reina sighed again and turned around to lean with her back against the wooden counter she had been hanging on.

" I know." She then said. " It's just that it's so quiet today, it's getting on my nerves. I want to do something." Reina complained while pointing out the less amount of customers. Kaori smiled at her and walked up to her. " I'm kind of bored too, but there is no helping it.

The sudden sound that the bell above the entrance door made startled the two girls. Reina looked up to see a girl coming inside. The girl glanced around for a moment and then walked up to the counter. Reina quickly turned around and put on her professional smile. " Welcome to the Rising Sun, how can I help you?"

The girl looked her into the eyes. Her eyes made Reina think of honey. A small amount of make-up was used to hide up some kind of scar above her left eye. Reina could still see it. Freckles covered the girl's nose and cheeks, Reina dared to bet that they were on her shoulders too.

Kaori rose a brow as she noticed Reina staring at the girl. Very interesting in her eyes. Reina would never stare at a customer like the way she was now.

" Uhh, I was looking for some coffee and a donut." The girl said as she leaned onto the counter. Reina swallowed. She glanced at glass box that was used to put the snacks in. There were some donuts and a muffin. " Alright, do you want to take your order with you or sit here?"

The girl scratched her chin. One finger was coated with a bright pink bandage. " Take-out please." She then answered while her hand went down again. Reina nodded and turned around to prepare the girl's order.

As she did she heard the girl cough so she glanced over her shoulder. " I was wondering if you would perhaps know the way to the library?" The girl asked while blushing slightly. Reina smiled. " I do. Are you new here?"

A short nod. " I moved here a week ago for my school."

Reina put down a tray with the order in front of the girl. " Well, this is a nice city. Your total will be four dollar." She then said as she leaned against the counter, closer to the girl. It was then that she noticed Kaori was gone. She sighed. That sneaky girl, she'd better be back soon.

The sound of coins hitting each other made Reina look in front of her again. She smiled as the girl handed her the money. " Wait a second, I'll get a map for you." She then said, reminding the girl's question from before. The girl nodded.

Reina noticed Kaori sitting in the staff lounge. " Why did you sneak of?" She asked while going through a few papers. " I thought I'd leave you alone with a lady like that." Kaori answered with a short chuckle. Reina rose a brow. She found the map. " Excuse you?"

A louder chuckle. " Oh nothing. Why don't you just walk her to the library?" Reina groaned. " Are you trying to set me up with a girl I just met?" She asked while folding up the map in her hands. " Maybe I am," Kaori started as she walked closer to Reina. " You can't be single forever."

Reina rolled her eyes. " Shut up, Kaori. We can't all have a perfect dating life like you." She said as she turned around. " Besides, I have never even dated since high school. Are you expecting me to go at that girl like it's my last hope?"

Kaori shrugged. " Right, you dated that irritating boy." Reina's eye twitched. " He wasn't irritating. He was just… different." She said. She then realised she had be gone for way to long and quickly made her way towards the door. " We'll continue this later!" She yelled before leaving.

A relieved sigh escaped from her lips as she noticed the girl was still waiting for her. " Sorry for the wait." She muttered as she placed the map on the counter. The advice of Kaori echoed through the back of her head. " Actually, it's pretty hard to explain the way on the map. I could walk you there?"

The honey-coloured eyes of the girl seemed to light up. " Really?" She asked before looking like she pinched herself. " I mean, don't you have your work?"

Reina smiled. " I'm not the only one working here. Plus, it's pretty close by. Just hard to find." She said as she started to take of her apron. The girl sighed. " Well, I guess I can't stop you." The girl said before adding, "Please do."

As they exited the shop, Reina noticed the soft raindrops. " Oh hold on a second, I'll grab an umbrella." She said while quickly walking back into the shop, only to come back a few seconds later with an umbrella.

" I'm Reina." She then introduced herself with a smile. The girl grinned. " Yeah, I noticed on your name plate." She said. Reina blushed. " Oh, right." She muttered. " I'm Kumiko." Kumiko said with a wider grin. " Are you maybe Japanese?"

Reina was startled a bit by that question. Sure, people had asked it before because of her appearance but that was unsuspected. " Ah no. But my father is." She explained. " Ah I see! Sorry for asking that so sudden." Kumiko said while scratching the back of her head. Reina smiled. " It's alright."

The conversation came to an awkward silence. Reina was searching for questions. " Uhh, so what school are you attending?" She then asked. " I'm starting tomorrow at Kitauji." Kumiko answered while making a jump for a poodle of water. " Oh what a surprise, I also attend Kitauji!"

They laughed for a moment, happy surprised by the turn of events. Reina then noticed that they had already reached the library and stopped her pace. " There it is."

Kumiko looked up and noticed the building. " Oh germ, it's huge." She said with wide eyes. Reina chuckled. " It is." She just stated. " Ah also, does the Rising Sun take orders for ordering books?" Kumiko then asked. Reina frowned. " I'm not sure if we do."

The chestnut-haired pursed her lips. " Ah." She only said. " I could ask for you?" Reina offered, earning a happy smile. " Yaay! Is it ok if I stop by tomorrow or maybe see you at school?" Kumiko then asked, shifting her feet position. Reina now realised that the girl was pretty tall. " You could give me your number? Maybe that is a bit easier."

The smile dropped for a second. " Can't. Broke my phone, that's why I couldn't search up the Rising Sun myself. I just heard the name and address from a friend." Reina blinked. That was indeed a pity. She smiled. " Well, I'll just see you later then?"

Kumiko grinned. " Sure!" She said as she turned around. Reina couldn't help but feel a little victorious. This could maybe just be the one.


End file.
